My Fair Lady
by Kamzil118
Summary: Three months after the attack on Beacon Academy, a new dawn emerges for two worlds as the fate of Remnant and the Metro are intertwined. While the threat of Salem's attacks has been thwarted, the ghosts of the old world call for Artyom as he finds himself on road between the lady he loves or the world he knows.
1. Chapter 1: Scavenger

" _My mother told me I would grow up to be a good man. 'Artyom', she said. 'My light'. And I believed her. When I spared a life, I believed her. When I kill, I believed her. It was a lie. These things I have done. My hands are blackened with blood. If I would have my time again, I would, and then maybe I could become a good man."_

 _Fear the future._

The bar was seemingly quiet if one ignored the noise of the news. The reporter covering it spoke of the cultural riots between the people who believed in Communism and the citizens of Vale who had to put up living with them. The footage displayed the citizens protesting in the streets, but the man at the bar knew the response of the Red Line. Armed soldiers in riot gear closed the road off before tear gas were catapulted over a shield wall reinforced by able-bodied believers. He wanted the channel to change into something light-hearted, but it was impossible if everyone else said otherwise.

Taking another sip of his beer, the communist quietly downed the last drops of alcohol before it burned in his throat. After what he endured along with the loss of his men, there wasn't much to live for except booze and wealth. He tried to work with the SDC mining facilities, but his… inefficient methods were not satisfactory for management. He did his best to represent the faunus miners and tried to reform the worker laws. However, those greedy men in business suits saw through his scheme. The ex-manager knew he could never return to the SDC when the eyes of those hopeful faunus miners saw him walk out the gates with only a suitcase and the clothes on his bag.

The guilt ate at him and there was nothing he could do about it.

The bartender, cleaning out glass, walked over to him with a smile. "Finished with the bottle, sir?' He asked.

"Da." The Russian answered calmly. "I could appreciate another bottle, if you're okay with that."

"Knowing your people know how to hold your drinks, sure. I'll hand you another one." His hand went behind the bar as be pulled out another bottle of cold beer for him. "Here you go."

When the Russian got the bottle, he was about to pry the bottle cap off. However, the corner of his eyes noticed someone out of place as she entered the establishment. She should have known better, there were signs outside that told her not to come here.

The bartender put the empty glass away and walked over to the bar closest to the door. "Hey! Didn't you read the sign! We don't serve faunus customers!"

All eyes inside the building turned on the bunny faunus in a business suit. Based on her face, she was weary and perhaps tired. However, the warning she received from the bartender surprised her. "I only came here for a quick drink."

"Didn't you hear, I don't serve your kind. Get out of here."

Disheartened by the man, she turned away and walked out door with her ears lowered in disappointment. Perhaps it was a genuine reason for why she was coming here.

"I'm sorry she disturbed the peace, sir. I put up enough signs for those White Fang sympathizers." The bartender apologized.

The Russian was unconvinced by his words. After all, he came to this place ever since the attack on Beacon. "Do you really think I believe that? You used to serve faunus customers three months ago."

"Well, not anymore. Those freaks attacked Vale and I'm not taking any chances."

"Not all the faunus are part of the White Fang." He replied.

"Why are you asking these questions? Are you an animal fucker?"

That was an offense that couldn't be taken lightly. Grabbing the bottle of beer he paid for, the man shook his head. "Nyet, I'm a communist." Then he snatched his suitcase beside the stool and walked out of the building.

Many customers were shocked at the revelation of such information, but he didn't care. They were assholes in some degree.

The rabbit faunus stood outside on the corner of the street, underneath the spotlight of the lamp post holding her briefcase in hand. She didn't deserve the discrimination back there, but perhaps he could give her something to console her mind.

The communist joined her, but she ignored him. However, he handed her an open bottle of beer. "Want it?"

She looked at him in surprise. He didn't blame her reaction, it wasn't the first time he did this before. "Are you taking pity on me because I'm a faunus?"

He shook his head. "Nyet. I have a bitter taste in my mouth when someone walks into the bar and leaves without alcohol in their system."

"You're one of those Russians."

"Da, but that shouldn't matter right now."

The faunus woman reluctantly accepted the bottle before drinking it down. "Thank you, I don't get much sympathy from humans every now and then."

"You're not the only one."

"Aren't you a human?"

He chuckled at the thought. "By Nazi standards, I'm a communist subhuman mutant who intends to defile human genetics." The Russian answered.

"That's a very vivid description they have on you."

"I'm a communist, we're eternal enemies with the Nazis." Then he decided to change the subject. "Do you want to get something to eat?"

"You're asking me out when I'm trying to get home?"

He shrugged the question. "You don't seem happy the asshole kicked you out. Besides, you don't want to be alone during those culture riots."

The faunus woman appeared reluctant. "You're a stranger that gave me a bottle of beer in the middle of the night. Why should I trust you?"

"When you put it that way, I don't have a defense for that."

"I won't take the beer, but I'll accept the dinner."

He was surprised by her answer. "You'd do that?"

She nodded her head. "Of course. At the very least, servers won't put anything in my drink."

"If that was the case, we should introduce ourselves. You can sick the police on me for any suspicious activity and I would know simply avoid you." Then he gave out his hand. "My name is Pavel Morozov of the Red Line."

The faunus woman slowly shook his hand. "I'm Vera Scarlentina."

* * *

The winds of the Dead City howled. The shells of the buildings still remained and if Miller's words were true, Moscow had defense missiles that were protecting the city from nuclear detonation. However, the city wouldn't escape the radiation unscathed, but it made the lone Ranger wonder why Moscow.

Artyom walked through the streets of the city one more time, heading to Ostankino Tower for the third time. His previous visit was because of his concern for the Dark Ones. He came there to see if they were thriving in the land where he tried to exterminate him. Thankfully, their presence was known when packs of mutants were repelled.

Ever since that party with Winter, he never had a chance to see her again. Professor Ozpin informed him that she would have to go in hiding or stay away from the public eye for her safety. He couldn't blame him, these were matters far beyond his capabilities as a Ranger. Any possibility to bring her to the Metro was a not possible since she would have brought attention to herself alone and the mere fact she wasn't Russian. Since their departure, Artyom had to continue and survive for her sake.

The forty-fifth, the forty-sixth? Climbing up the floors almost made him forget about how far he was off the ground. With each step, the Ranger made his way up the rusty remains of the tower and reached the top. If memory serves, this was where he killed his first Dark One and many more.

Unlike his first time, there was an old military green radio set waiting for him. The knob was turned off, but there was a chance that he could hear them again. As he turned the dials and heard the radio screech and spur to life, he continued to hope. His stepfather and his home station tried to discourage him from getting hear. They didn't understand that what he heard was true. He had heard them.

Consistency, Moscow couldn't have been the only one to survive the bombs. He even heard tales of old radio men talk about the beautiful city of Saint Petersburg and their calls before they lost contact with them. What did the people in the Metro know about the world? They were doing it from the tunnels, but this place would be a good start to begin with.

Only the whining from the radio remained. There was nothing speaking with life. Perhaps he just needed to initiate contact with the world. "Calling from Moscow. I repeat, calling from Moscow. Is anybody out there?"

There was still silence in the air waves.

Artyom's hand rested on the radio as he tried it once more. "This is Moscow, will anybody respond?" He waited again, but there was no reply. Filled with frustration, he punched a nearby electronic. It had been twenty years since it worked, it was better than breaking the military radio he had. He brought out his knapsack and began to get his radio inside. Maybe the heavens wouldn't allow his desire to be fulfilled.

When he was finished, the young Ranger pulled out a photograph of as he sat down on the concrete. Winter Schnee, the woman whom he adored and cared for. He almost lost his life during her hour of need. There was a sense of embarrassment whenever he would be in the company of his peers. The young man who hit the jackpot and found himself falling for a girl from a well-renowned family on Remnant.

Hopefully, the fight against Salem wouldn't be too hard for her. Their happiness can only stay apart for so long.

* * *

The people of Exhibition wouldn't be happy to see him return. He knocked on the hermetic door before checking his watch. "Open up!" He demanded.

An annoyed voice on the other side spoke back. "You know I can't do that."

"Petr, it's me, Artyom."

"I know, but if I order those men to open that door your stepfather would give me hell." He answered.

"Then let me take the blame for it. You're just the guard at the door. Besides, he has more reason to be concerned with me."

"You are the savior of the Metro. You don't deserve that."

Artyom shook his head at the thought. His prestige was born after he tried to commit murder on an intelligent race of creatures. "Sukhoi's my stepfather that doesn't mean I do not deserve a scolding."

"Alright, opening the door."

He waited for a moment outside, before he checked his watch again. Thirty-three seconds left before he should change into a new air filter. When the door cracked open, he walked into the entrance room before he heard the door close behind his back. After he took off his gas mask, he smiled at Petr. "Thanks."

The middle-aged Russian in the ushanka smiled back. "No problem, old friend. You should see Sukhoi before he gets mad."

Departing from the surface entrance, Artyom returned back to the familiarity of his home station. From the loud markets to the obnoxious bars, he felt comfort seeing the same old people again. As he walked past the citizens, many eyes smiled at his return since he don the uniform of the Rangers. After all, he was one of the few Rangers deployed outside the Hanza Circle Stations. He was the man in charge of ensuring the stations in the outside territories get the check up in case of a mutant attack.

When he arrived at Sukhoi's office, he felt the dread of seeing his stepfather again. Their previous time didn't leave the conversation on good terms. As he stepped into his office, he saw his old stepfather sitting behind his desk, but there was another man… a stranger.

At the sight of his presence, Suhkoi nodded to the stranger. "We will talk about this later."

The stranger was holding his hat below his chest and nodded. "I understand. I hope you won't forget."

"Don't worry. I'll be sure to give it to him."

The stranger was quick to leave the office of the station commander before closing the door.

Sukhoi's eyes expressed a warm smile any father would give to their only child. "Artyom, I see you have been busy. Did something happen in the tunnel to Riga?"

The young man spoke. "No, I went back on the surface and went to Ostankino Tower to hear the messages."

The old man shook his head. "Artyom, there is no one out there. We have been living in the Metro for twenty years and if you believe someone was out there, wouldn't we hear it before."

"It is hard to get a radio signal when you're doing it from the tunnels."

"Yet, we have not heard a single call from Paris, London, or even New York. I know you believe that you did hear it, but no one has for over two decades."

"Perhaps, no one tried."

Sukhoi stood up from his seat. "My boy, I'm worried for you. Remnant has brought a bright future. You even found a girl. What I'm worried about is your exposure up there. I want grandchildren and I'm worried your hair might fall out."

Artyom stared at his parent. "Perhaps you should have married? You could have had children of your own."

"Don't worry about this old fool. Look at yourself, you are a war hero and have much to look forward to. Even you admit it yourself, what can the Dead City offer you aside from radiation and infertility?"

"Hope." He answered. "I heard them, Sukhoi. We might not have been the only cities to have survived the bombs."

"Artyom, don't waste your youth on some senseless dream. There is no one out there to find us. Now tell me, why haven't I seen you with that girl?"

His stepfather was asking questions. At best, the Ranger had to answer with half-truths since the revelation of the Fall Maiden had to be kept secret. Even from those within the Metro. "She's been busy with work."

"Then why don't you visit her when you have the chance. It's far better to assure her that you're still around."

"It's very complicated."

* * *

Author's Note: Welcome to the sequel of _Snow and Fire_. I was thinking about completing this first chapter after a few other fics, but the previous entry is popular on this site.


	2. Chapter 2: Trespasser

Another meeting was held in Ozpin's tower. The scars of the battle were still there, but the Huntsmen Academy remained functional in training children to become the guardians of humanity. Colonel Miller stepped out from the elevator and recieved many glances from the headmaster's inner circle. "Excuse me for my tardiness, I was busy making sure the Nazis and the Reds play nice with their neighbors."

Professor Ozpin nodded his head. "I heard on the news. There was conflict between some of the neighborhoods simply because they were taking up space, I presume."

"You're not wrong in any way." Miller replied. "It's hard when both factions are equally paranoid of one-another. It's worse when the neighbors are starting shit with their citizens."

A huntsman took out his flash and took a sip. "Why don't you go hard on them?"

"I can't. I've tried to talk with some of the neighborhood watchmen, but trying to keep the punks from starting a fight is very hard to do."

"We should consider ourselves lucky that the Grimm haven't breached Vale's walls. They would have a fine supper with all that negativity."

Ozpin stood up from his seat. "You are correct, Qrow. We simply cannot let this continue any further, but that is not the reason we are here today. Do you have any information on the whereabouts of our enemy?"

"Yeah, there is a location out in the wilds. I'll mark it down on your scrolls, but it can be summed up that you might recognize it, colonel."

Recognize it? Miller became confused. "What do you mean? Is that the reason why I'm here?"

The huntsman pulled out his scroll and showed it to the commanding officer of the Polis Rangers. "There was this strange aircraft we found, but it had some symbols to it. Since you know Russian, I hope you could figure this out."

Taking a closer look at the image, he froze in place. There was a heavily armored helicopter that had crashed into the ground. It looked like an older model, but he knew it was clearly designed by Russians. "That's a Hind."

"A what?" Qrow wondered.

"It's a gunship, but it looks old."

"How old?" Professor Ozpin wondered.

"Very old. Based on those markings, it looked like it was back in the days when the Soviet Union was still a thing."

Qrow expressed his curiosity. "The Soviet Union? Was it some kind of ancient kingdom?"

The colonel shook his head. "If you want ancient I should be talking about the Tsars and days of Imperial Russia before the Soviets took over." He said. "No, the Soviet Union was the previous government of the Russian Federation. It is so strange to think that yesterday I joined up as a Soviet soldier and ended up as an ex-soldier of the former officer corps."

"You were there when your country changed? What was so different about it? Something must have happened to cause a switching of governments."

"Well, we were competing against another country for the influence of world events. The Americans won and we had to suffer the drawbacks of switching over to a different government."

"Was it bad?"

"More along the lines of doing well for us Russians - of course that was before the bombs dropped."

Professor Ozpin tapped the ground with his cane, getting their attention. "Although I find the history of your world intriguing, Colonel Miller, do you believe we should take a closer look at this gunship for clues."

"I can spend a few Rangers at best to find out what we're looking at, but I'll need someone… qualified to protect them from the Grimm." He answered. "Remember, we don't have the strength to deal with a pack of beowolves alone."

"I'll volunteer." Qrow said.

Yet, the headmaster was quick to protest. "Qrow, it is not your mission. You're duty is to find out about what we're facing."

"I am, but this is our only lead at the moment. With one of the pawns of Salem gone we won't have to worry about her trying to undermine our efforts ever since you transfered Amber soul to Winter's."

That name? It had been awhile since he had seen her ever since Artyom and her had to stay apart from each other for their safety. Poor guy, he didn't even get a chance to properly enjoy his time with his first girl. "May I ask you a question, professor?"

"You may, I think it's about time we concluded this meeting of ours."

"How is Winter doing after all of this time?"

"General Ironwood has put her on leave with her family, giving the specialist some time to spend with her family before she has to go back into hiding."

At the mere mention of her family, the colonel did his best to not be reminded of that man known as her father. Such as ass. Belittles the Savior of the Metro and attempts to blackmail him by pulling out his funds into Artyom's surgery just to spite him. How the specialist had to endure that he would never know, but she seemed happy around Artyom.

Hopefully, everything will be going well for the young Ranger.

* * *

Artyom sat alone in his room with only the lamps and a single candle to light up the whole place. It was a small place, enough to keep his time to himself as he continued to draw pictures of Winter with his pencil. He was never supposed to use the lead for this since it was a waste to use it for such leisure, but supplies from Remnant occasionally trickled down to this frontier station. The lonely world he once knew was being reconnected with another that was far vast for him to see.

Every curve was like a dream for him, each lined was him being possessed by his separation between himself and the specialist. Of course, it was for her safety since she was the Fall Maiden, but he was always happier in her company. Sukhoi would never understand because he'll never be in his shoes. He survived this far with luck, but his experience on Remnant told him that luck can do so much before the reaper takes your soul.

The Ranger reached for a cup on his right and took a quick sip of his mushroom tea. The taste will never leave him, but its recipe will die with him. It was a way of life for Exhibition, the only way to be important to the rest of the Metro. There were other stations that sold mushroom tea, but they always cut corners trying to make it or attempted to replicate its taste through pig fat. Thankfully, Hanza was very harsh against such violations. Despite all of their greed, they still had some decency to let Exhibition stay the way it is. Perhaps it was the Dark Ones and they were being pragmatic about letting Exhibition deal with the carnage? Still, the station became important and people stopped mocking his home for being crazy.

Yet, every time he thought of Hanza he couldn't forget his face - Bourbon. That man was crazy, but he was the good kind. The stalker had the decency to lend him his assault rifle on his dying breathe while he held the Nazis back. The thought of seeing those kind of stalkers were very few and maybe Bourbon's… humor was a way to cope with the horrors of the surface. Still, he never failed to respect the stalkers after him. He was the prime example of one in some way.

When the drawing was complete, Artyom raised his paper to the lamp in order to admire Winter's beauty. He did take liberties with her uniform since he didn't always get the right adjustments for it, but the face always stayed the same. The Ranger would never sacrifice the beauty that belonged to her.

Then he heard footsteps come to his door as he faced towards it in his chair. Three knocks were all that were needed. "Artyom, are you in there?" Sukhoi was outside.

Artyom grabbed his journal and slipped another drawing of Winter into its pockets. "Yes, I'm here."

As he slid the door open, the station commander leaned his arm on the doorway and smiled. "Good morning Artyom, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Fine." He answered. "What brings you here?"

"My boy, I think it's time I told you. You're now old enough to understand what why I am so worried about you." The old man answered. "It's just, I don't want you to react badly to this."

"Sukhoi, is it because of yesterday? Are you truly worried about me getting radiation poisoning and being infertile?"

"Yes, I think it's important enough for me to tell you."

"Important? What do you know about important? I'm trying to see if people outside of Moscow can hear us and you're discouraging me from going out there."

"Artyom, I have my reasons-"

"I won't hear of it." He cut off. "I saved Exhibition from being destroyed when the Dark Ones were killing us by the dozens."

"It's not that."

"Not that? Then what is it about? I'm trying to help the Metro and you're obstructing me from helping them."

"It's related to that, but please hear me out."

Artyom began to calm down for a moment, allowing his stepfather to be heard. "What do you want to talk about?

He smiled. "You and your mother."

Did he know of her? Was there a secret he knew about his mother? "You know something about her? Why didn't you tell me before?"

"You were very young and I didn't know how to talk to you about the subject, especially since they got to her first. You and I both know what happened to her."

She was eaten alive by rats - along with everyone else who didn't make it to the train. "You knew her?"

"Before the war, many people knew about her and you." Sukhoi answered. "When the bombs fell, no one could care less except for me and a select few."

"A select few? Who were they?"

"I can't tell you. There are too many ears around, but when there a private moment for us to talk I will go deep into the matter with you." Then he continued. "What I can say is that you and your mother are very important. By extension, your father as well. He would be happy to know that you have survived after all this time."

"My father? You know him? How?"

"He's someone who placed his trust in me to protect you. Don't worry, I'll talk to you about him next time."

Sukhoi turned his full attention towards a guardsman who managed to survive the days when the Dark Ones were once a threat. "Commander!"

"Yes Petr, what is it?"

"We're being attacked by the surface entrance. Something is trying break in." The messenger answered with his Shambler in hand.

"That can't be. No mutant is strong enough to break through the hermetic doors."

"I thought the same, but it's breaking through."

"What could it be?" The station commander wondered.

Yet, Artyom took the opportunity to get his uniform on. "It might a librarian." He suggested.

"A librarian? Why would a librarian be this far from the State Library. That is just impossible."

"Anything is possible, Sukhoi. Think about the Dark Ones."

Then Petr garnered their attention. "What should we do they breaks through?"

"Did you say they?"

The militia man nodded.

"Order a full-scale evacuation of the entire station, radio a message over to Riga that we're being under attack and we cannot risk civilian casualties. Get a massive trolley ready by the platform. We can't let the Librarians get through."

"Yes sir." Petr acknowledged, before leaving the duo and heading deeper into the heart of Exhibition.

Meanwhile, Artyom donned the Ranger armor he had been given since his induction into the Order while cocking his Kalashnikov. "We should provide a defense to delay the mutants in the meantime."

Sukhoi stared at him with shock. "No, I just can't risk you getting hurt."

"I know that, but I am the only one who has experience dealing with librarians. In fact, I am the only one who was able to kill one of them." Artyom reasoned. "You got to let me join them. Otherwise, our men will get slaughtered."

A warm smile was all he could express. "Promise me you won't be doing anything reckless?"

"Da, I promise."

"Ladna, let's go!" He said while bells rang and alarms were blaring through the sirens.

* * *

Sukhoi and Artyom ran past the medical ward, seeing the doctors and nurses scramble for whatever medical equipment they could carry. The Ranger couldn't blame them, if casualties were inflicted on the guards, they would have to be sent to the trolley convoys and someone needed to make sure the wounded had the right medication or someone to keep another from bleeding out.

When they arrived at the other side of the medical ward, it was far more protected than with a heavy machine gun watching the main door. A firing line was formed with dozens of men aiming their weapons - makeshift or pre-war.

One of the men took the opportunity to let out a joke. "I don't know why, but someone make some glorious battle speech before we end up dying." Of all the people it was Eugene. It was a surprise that he survived the assaults from the Dark Ones in his absence.

Despite the dark understanding that everyone in this room could die, Artyom knew it was better to have some comfort facing death than to fight alongside cowards. "Men, my brothers, my neighbors, our station calls upon us to fight the terrors of night. Today we show these mutants what we truly are. These fuckers think that just because the Dark Ones made us weary and tired doesn't mean we won't fight tooth and tail. I say let them come for we will put them down like the dogs they are."

He laughed. "Artyom, is that the Savior of the Metro side of you doing the talking?"

On the other side of the hermetic door, monstrous growls snarled at them before they lunged themselves into the metal barrier between the surface and the Metro.

"Enough talk." Sukhoi replied. "If the librarians storm in, unleash everything you got on them and don't hold back. We have enough ammunition for everyone."

Artyom unloaded his mag filled with dirty rounds and switched it out for his mag of military-grade rounds. Eugene, who was beside him, took notice of his switch. "Are you really going to waste your cartridge on them?"

"I fought these things before." He answered. "They take plenty of punishment and you'll need every advantage."

"I see."

Another ram into the doors occurred, but a small opening from the surface came as a result of their might. "Gas masks, on!" The Ranger shouted as he aimed his Kalashnikov downrange. Once everyone slipped their only source of oxygen on, he followed suit.

One of the monsters had casted its black shadow through the opening before its fist punched the door open.

When the deed was done, it slowly crept forward, displaying its tall height and creepy design. Yet, Artyom knew it was no librarian. The skin was dark as night, plates that were harder than the armor of Nazis, but its gleaming eyes of crimson was the sign that he needed to confirm it was not of this world. "Chyort, it's a Grimm! Everybody stay back!" He shouted to the top of his lungs.

The others were confused at his sudden knowledge of this creature, but that didn't matter to him. What did matter was the fact that these men were going up against monsters that were beyond their ability to kill.

Artyom charged forth and unleashed a hailstorm of bullets at the creature. Annoyed by his initial counter-attack, it stood tall and roared in defiance by pounding at its chest. Then it lunged it swung its arms after him, but the Ranger slid past its powerful fists and bypassed him.

Behind his back, he heard Sukhoi announce the order. "Open fire!"

He immediately stood up and fired upon the exposed back of the Grimm. Annoyed by avoiding his flanking maneuver, it turned its gaze upon him.

Yet, the young man looked past the face of the creature to see the horrified looks of his fellow comrades. "Behind you!"

He was never given a chance when a great force knocked him down to the ground.

* * *

When Artyom opened his eyes, all he could hear was screaming. The growls of the monsters woke him up as his gaze looked up to see the defenders torn apart by the might of the Grimm. Men were tossed aside like dolls, Eugene was screaming for mercy when the creature swung its hands down on him. Why were they here?

Among them all, he saw Sukhoi order the others to retreat as he became their rearguard. He tried to call out for him, but the very same monster took note of his final stand. His stepfather raised his carbine and tried to fight back, but it was to no avail. In a single swipe of its hand, he was knocked back. Despite his age, he was still able to get up, but his hands reached for his throat while his gas mask showed the very fear he didn't want to witness.

The Grimm walked over to him and held him by the neck before it smashed his face onto the concrete floor. Then it repeated the same process until there was nothing left, but a lifeless body.

No, he would not have it. "Sukhoi!" Artyom cried out as he tried to reach for him.

A red tentacle struck at his arm and tied him to his back. This forceful method made him rise up from the ground against his will while he saw a different Grimm appear before him. With an orb in the shape of a head and tentacles for reach, he was confronted by the horror that originated from Remnant. Out of all the things this creature did, Artyom was surprised that it spoke, but was terrified whose voice it came from. "So you believed you could truly defy me?" A slight chuckle escaped from _her_ lips. "How pathetic? Did you truly believe I would not forget your transgression against me? I gave you a chance to join me and thrive in a new world."

"Fuck your new world!"

A tentacle shot out and wrapped its hold around his throat. "Silence!" Salem ordered. "You have no right to speak to me. You threw it all away to join Ozpin's pathetic band of puppets - all for what? Hope? A better life? Look at you? Humanity lives in the dirt because of your own folly." She said. "Now I have consolidated my place in your world, your people will learn to fear me for there is no future in strength."

The orb-like creature was struck by a bullet as it's life force was put out of misery. Yet, none of the defenders had returned to their stations. As he dropped down and felt his throat relieved to breath fine, he heard gunfire come from behind his back. Who could it be? Rangers? No, it couldn't. The Order would have notified him.

The Grimm that were present ignored him and turned their attention away to the surface, but battle cries and orders were enough to suggest that someone came to rescue him. "Cover fire! Put that fucker down!"

"Get some gauss shots in that cyka!"

When Artyom turned his head towards the hermetic door, he was surprised to find more than a dozen men rush down the escalators to his rescue. Yet, he was no longer concerned with their arrival, but with Sukhoi's body. "Sukhoi!" He cried out as he rushed over to his body and turned him over.

The old man's gas mask was broken. However, he knew it wasn't the glass that killed him. Either the Grimm joked him to death or the poisonous air.

Tears flowed from his eyes as his hand grabbed ahold of his shirt. "Sukhoi!" Even though he was his stepfather, a man he had no relations to aside from helping him from the rats, it felt like a knife through his heart. Artyom cried and mourned this loss as he pressed his face into his chest.

Yet, he failed to recognize the words coming out from the dozens of stranger soldiers who were securing the surrounding area. The head of the group stood beside him and spoke these very words into his earpiece. "I found the president's son. I repeat, he is alive!"

* * *

Author's Note: I believe it is time I reveal my plans for what I have for this crossover. Due to the simple fact that I don't have the Metro 2035 novel and Metro Exodus hasn't been released this fic will be not be updated as much compared to _Mojave Roulette_ and _From the Shadows Redux_. I recommend that you guys and girls check them out if you want to scratch your Metro itch. Until I obtain the novel and brainstorm enough ideas to post a chapter, patience is required. Now there is a possibility of going through the stations of canon, but as _Snow and Fire_ has shown I never liked going by canon anyway.

* * *

 **TMDF-Artyom** : Thank you.

 **Psihopatul** : Danke.

 **The Many** : Maybe. It the matters of Earth belong to another.

 **Azure** : Spasibo.

 **Lt. Frostdromeda** : Sadly, I didn't read the book, but learned the story through other means.

 **Guest** : The people of Vale are not rioting against the Reds because of the stuff in the Great War, but because they're foreigners. "Get those foreign bastards out of my Kingdom!" Nothing like that.

 **TheShadowOfZama** : The riot isn't at an embassy, but at a Red Line neighborhood. I apologize if I didn't go into the matter any further.

One of the reasons I went down this route is because I like the the idea of a post-apocalyptic population given a chance to be rehabilitated back into a modern society. Yet, I also realized that it would be wasted plot potential if there wasn't any conflict with this idea in the first place.

 **Tinboy** : Metro Exodus is not out, but the book it is based on is. As for the population being allowed into Remnant, it's limited by Remnant's Council and by the Factions in the Metro. Some factions would cease to exist if the populations from the Fourth Reich and Red Line at the first sign of leaving the hell-hole they've been living in.

 **Guest** : Yes, the events of Metro: Last Light was averted by the events in Vale. Not easy to invade D6 when they're helped by a Kingdom with warriors that have supernatural powers.

 **delta2177** : Thank you.

 **Raraiki** : Well, it's kinda a price you pay as a communist.


	3. Chapter 3: Adventurer

A lone bulkhead arrived at the scene, landing in the wild territory. Unlike the four major urban cities, the wild was where humanity and the faunus were the most vulnerable. This was a place where the local wildlife would kill a man or worse - the Grimm.

When the vehicle made a touchdown, Qrow Branwen was quick to step out of the doors with several Polis Rangers walking out to join him. One of Colonel Miller's men made a comment. "So, I take we're here for a hiking trip like a bunch of American boy scouts."

Then Colonel Miller's tone was enough to discourage any further comments. "Uhlman, shut up. Men, keep your ears open. This is hostile territory and if something is out place, don't take any chances."

"Is that why we have this Qrow guy around?"

"Yes, now follow him. He'll lead us to the crash site."

Qrow had to admit, he liked these Russians. Unlike the strict Atlesian soldiers, these people had some degree of humor to keep everyone's nerves at ease. At the same time, he thought about how dreary the Metro must have been to have a professional group of soldiers joke about get eaten by monsters. "It shouldn't be far from where we landed." As he lead the way, the huntsman occasionally looked over his shoulder to see most of the Rangers - save for Uhlman and Miller - had their gas masks on. "Colonel, why do the rest of your men still wear those masks? The air is safe."

"Old habit." The old man replied. "Some of my men are just so used to wearing them on the surface."

"Really? Are they that scared?" He wondered.

"Ask a stalker what they would buy with their bullets, it's always air filters. Yes, having ammo is nice and good, but someone made a good point back home."

"What kind of wisdom would that be? I'm not seeing it."

"You can always escape monsters, but never poisonous gas. Believe me, I've seen some poor bastard choke to death, because he forgot to fit his air filter tight. It's a bad way to go."

That… was depressing. The senior huntsman heard stories from Rangers of the Metro during his visit to Ozpin's tower, but to experience choking to death. The thought itself was terrifying.

When the party made their way to their destination, all they found was the crashed Russian vehicle. Despite it's old age and meaningless value to Remnant, Colonel Miller lead the way. "Rangers, form a perimeter. Uhlman, help me take a look what's inside."

"Yes sir." His soldier acknowledged as he pried his hands on the side doors.

Qrow took a closer inspection, only to find skeletons of two men sitting in their tombs. Yet, he was shocked. The landing must have killed them, but the huntsman could only hope their deaths were a quick one.

After Uhlman slid the doors open, Colonel Miller stepped into the passenger seat and began to look around. "It doesn't look like there is much in this thing. There's a couple of corpses here, I'll go see what I can find in here. Check the ones in the cockpit, maybe they might have something there."

Uhlman walked up to the two dead pilots in the transport's nose and used the butt of his assault rifle to smash it open. The sight of seeing scavengers just didn't comfort him, but these people didn't think such rules matter when their own life was on the line. Perhaps it was a cultural difference, but looting off the dead just didn't feel right. Even the huntsmen and huntresses had some sort of code to let the dust ammo on the dead remain.

Then Qrow saw Colonel Miller exit the passenger seat and come back to him with a small book in his hand. "It looks like our investigation wasn't a total loss." He commented.

"What's in the book?" He asked.

The commanding officer flipped through the pages of the Russian language as he looked back up at the man. "It's a journal. It's old, very old. This helicopter was carrying some high valued people during the Soviet-Afghan war, but based on the damage and the last pages it was struck by an American Stinger before it went through some anomaly and landed here. Poor captain mentioned that everybody died in the crash except him before bleeding to death."

"Well, it looks like a dead end for Ozpin and the rest of our circle of friends. We should head back before the Grimm find us." Then he pulled out his scroll. "I'll send the headmaster a ca-"

Qrow's words were interrupted when they heard a loud speaker voice call out to them. "Those around the helicopter, we have you surrounded. Lay down your arms or we will fire upon you. This is your only warning."

"What the?!" The huntsman drew his weapon as the Rangers raised their weapons. However, the situation changed for them when he noticed more than several dozens of red dots painting the men that accompanied him. However, he looked at Colonel Miller and saw the unknown men have their sights ready on them.

He was about to move when he looked at the corner of his eye to see a man reveal himself while his cloak stopped blending in with the background. The huntsman noticed that unlike the Rangers, he was clad in some kind of armor unlike any he had seen before. The stranger's pistol was aimed at his head before his muffled voice spoke. "Drop the weapons. Anybody who resists shall fire on you."

The Rangers reluctantly did as they were told, but Qrow drew his sword. However, he felt a strange tingling feeling in his body. He looked at his leg, only to find a syringe there. As he fell into a paralyzed state, he fell down. Then his eyes looked around and saw the Rangers raise their hands to surrender before several dozens like the stranger began to move their digital cloaks aside.

"Melnik, I never thought I would see you alive."

* * *

Pavel opened his eyes and smiled at the moment he found himself in. The faunus girl who took him into her apartment was sleeping in his arms before he kissed her neck and slipped out his bed to change into his clothes. "Lucky me, now I won't get back to that bar." He said to himself before he heard somebody knocking on his door. Hopefully, it was not somebody important.

Then she heard him speak. "Check if somebody is at the door." Vera replied before he came back to give her one more kiss.

When was at the door, he looked through the small glass, only to see the familiar uniform of the Red Line standing there. "Major Morozov, is that you?" The soldier asked.

It looks like his time was up as he unlocked the door and walked out of Vera's apartment and into the hallway. "I see that my fellow comrades have come for me. What can I do for you?"

The freshly shaven young man saluted him. "Sir, I knew I recognized you from last night. When General Moskvin heard about your existence in this world, I was given orders to bring you back to the Red Line for a report."

"He wants me to come back? I thought he'd put a warrant on me for desertion."

"Apparently, he thinks you more of an asset despite your… habits."

Pavel nodded his head, acknowledging the young man's orders. "Thanks for the heads up, chuvak. I'll be there soon, let me get a warm meal and exfiltrate this place. I suggest that you do the same and not get anybody's attention."

"Yes sir."

As the Red Line soldier walked away from the apartment door, the communist stepped back inside, only to find the girl waiting for him in her blouse. "Who was that?"

"Eh, somebody from work." He wondered. "Just giving me some news. I haven't been with my comrades for awhile, it's good to know that they're willing to welcome me back."

"Well, if it isn't too important, I hope you're in the mood for breakfast. I'm making pancakes."

Never had the communist ever heard of the strange term before. "What's a pancake?"

Then she was slightly surprised by her ignorance. "I forgot, I had a one-night stand with a post-apocalypse survivor. Sorry about that."

"It's okay, I don't mind if its food involved."

Vera crossed her arms. "Do you say that to every girl you meet?"

He chuckled at the thought. "Nyet, only to the cute ones."

* * *

Ever since those strange soldiers arrived, they brought security to Exhibition Station, but uncertainty to Artyom. While many more arrived to repair or replace the hermetic doors, he was brought away from his home station by going to a place close to D6. He sat in his seat, riding the train on the Metro-2 Line. These tunnels haven't been explored, but these people in strange uniforms and armor knew it as if it was ingrained into their souls.

The doors opened for the train as it entered the platform zone. Unlike his previous experiences with such machines, he was surprised to see the area on his left in a clean state. Although there were crates of ammunition and weapons, there were also dozens of soldiers in well-clean uniforms waiting for their commanding officer. Was this some kind of preparation zone?

When the monorail train stopped and the doors opened, one of the men sitting beside him caught his attention. "We're here. Follow me, young man." Artyom did as he was told, following the stranger who knew this place. As he bypassed the soldiers, they turned their heads towards him. Whether it was curiosity or disgust, he couldn't tell, only that they were looking at the only person who was entering this place. "It's the first time since we brought an outside from the rest of the stations here. Don't blame them for looking at you. To them, you're either a potential recruit or someone too important enough to be by their side."

A blast door slid open as they began to make their way through various hallways and passed by rooms. Yet, the Ranger found himself fearful at what was to come. Who were these people and why were they here? What was going on here?

After his guide had brought him to his destination, he waited at the door. "I cannot go past this point, but I do have something worth telling you. He's waiting for you."

Artyom glanced at his guide with confusion. "Who is waiting for me?"

He smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll let him do the talking." Then he nodded his head at the door. "Get in there, my superior has a connection with somebody important. They'll discuss the gritty details. Besides, I got to organize the men at your home station."

The stranger left Artyom alone in the hallway as he looked around to see nobody here to guide his hand. He was truly alone, but that stranger's assurement did leave some thought that he was important enough to be brought here. Although reluctant, the Ranger pressed his hand against the metal door as he slipped into the room.

Upon entering the unknown, he was surprised to see that many screens on one wall. Polis only had one, but that was for presentation or briefing for the Spartan Commander.

In this room, there was one man sitting by a desk, watching every screen showing the rest of the Metro. After Artyom closed the door, he turned around to see him there. "You must be Artyom. We've been waiting for you."

Never had the Polis Ranger felt so small in trying dealing with something that was waiting for him. The only other case was when he fought the Dark Ones one year ago. "Who are you, what's going on around here?"

"My best guess is that my men didn't explain much other that you were the president's son." The stranger replied. "I apologize for the ambiguity, but we must retain our secrecy to protect the rest of the Moscow Metro… or what's left of them. I'm sure you heard of the term before from your own commander. We are the Invisible Watchers and we're from the government."

"Invisible Watchers? You're real. All of you are real."

"Yes, but don't go around the Metro bragging like you found out. We can't let you do that, but I do have some explaining to do."

"What would that be? Why am I so important? Who is this president I am the son of?"

"Young man, your stepfather - Sukhoi - was an agent from the government sent to secure you and your mother after the bombs fell. Once he located you, he… he was too late to save your mother. We… I am very sorry that we couldn't get there in time."

Artyom stood where he was, shocked at the new that was revealed.

"Though, we were very lucky to rescue you. With the formation of the various factions, Sukhoi's orders were to make sure you were protected for the rest of your life. I guess he raised you as your own. I'm sorry about his death… he was a good man during such times."

"Then who was my father? Why did he leave me in the Metro?"

"When the bombs fell, your father was elsewhere when it happened. When I gave him the news about the death of his wife, but his living son. Would you like to meet him?"

* * *

Mantle was a city living in the shadow of Atlas's glory. Unlike the modern urban city known to Remnant, Mantle still had buildings that remained since the Great War. Its services were rather subpar compared to the newer city with the old buildings barely getting any renovations. Yet, it was also a perfect spot for the Fall Maiden to hid from those who would seek her power.

It was more of the same for her, but she wasn't allowed to allocate military resource to make her run-down apartment into a safehouse. However, it felt good to be in power in how she could make her home livelier.

She was looking at her scroll, observing the news throughout the world. Winter hoped there was something regarding the Rangers, but every time she saw the news it was always about the Polis Rangers and the Council trying to lower the issues between the Russians and the people who lived in Vale.

Then she heard a knocking on her door, causing her to rise up from her chair and making her way to her door. When she unlocked the door, there was a little girl waiting for her with a bag in hand. "Hello, sweetie what are you here for?"

The small blonde girl smile. "I'm here for treats, it's Mantle Day." She said. Winter looked to the side door and grabbed a bag of candy and handed it to her. Then the girl's face widened in surprise before running away from her door. "Thank you!" She smiled at the moment, but realized how much Mantle Day had changed from being a depressing moment to check how many people froze to death over an entire year to children getting candy on how they have been good to their parents.

When she closed the door, Winter walked around in her apartment, hoping she could do more than hiding and watching the world go by around her. There were other maidens out there, she could have been helping Headmaster Ozpin finding them, but he was insistent on her safety. Then she thought about that one girl in the pod, whose life was taken just so it didn't fall into the wrong hands. Maybe if somebody came in to protect when it was needed, none of that wouldn't have happened.

Then she heard her scroll vibrating before she slipped it out of her pocket and looked to see Weiss calling her. It had been sometime since she last spoke with her baby sister, but she was assured her team would protect her. "Hello Weiss, what's going on?"

Her sister's voice spoke. "Hello Winter, am I disturbing you?"

"No, I am not doing anything important at the moment. Do you have something on your mind?"

"Yes, one of the professors at Beacon has a subject regarding the Atlesian Military. I know that you have some information, but I don't want any of the classified stuff."

"Then what do you want?"

"To gain a tactical advantage over the other students, I was hoping you had some inside info that is safe for the public." Weiss answered.

She chuckled at her sister's request. "Okay, I'll be digging through some files and send it to your scroll. Don't worry, they're safe. Is this for a project or something?"

"Yes. I thought some insight would help."

"Alright, I hope you'll find what you need."

* * *

The huntsman heard a voice call out to him as he awakened from his slumber. "Qrow, are you awake? Qrow?" When he opened his eyes, the drunkard found himself blinded by a white light. "Looks like you are awake."

Qrow looked around, hoping to find who was calling out his name. As his vision became clearer, Colonel Miller was sitting across a table without his helmet on. "Miller, what the hell is going on?"

"Look, this looks bad. However, I-"

The huntsman leaned forward, recalling his memory of being knocked out. "Colonel, they know you. Where am I and what the fuck is going on?" His limbs tried to move, but then he looked down to find them strapped to the chair.

"Hear me out, I have a quick explanation to tell you."

"What would that be?"

"At the moment, you are currently in a secret facility held against your will. If you listen to me, they'll let you go under the condition that you tell nobody except Headmaster Ozpin about this."

"Ozpin? What does Ozpin have to do with this?"

"It's a gesture from my superiors, who are currently in your world, but haven't been detected yet."

"What?" The huntsman wondered. "Do you know these people?"

Miller nodded his head. "Yes, they're working for the Russian government. They're my coworkers. On Remnant, we do not exist, but in the Metro the people call us the invisible watchers. We're a secret organization that has been working to keep the Metro… stable for quite some time. However, the connection between our worlds have been enough for me to lure somebody like you in."

"Why should I trust your word? These guys drugged me and sent me to this place."

Then the Russian stood up from his seat and walked around the table. "Then I'll explain the rest." Then he slowly unstrapped the man from his seat. "However, I think it's better to talk without the interrogation-like situation you're sitting in."

"This is the weirdest thing to ever happen to me. First, I get lured into the open and drugged by strangers, only to learn that you're working with them. Do you mind asking why I'm here and important enough to be told this stuff?"

"Do you recall that moment when Ozpin told me the situation about the Grimm being lead by somebody called Salem? Do you remember Artyom?"

"Yeah, what do they have to do with me?"

"Ever since I passed this knowledge to my superiors, they have been on high alert. Yet, the level went higher when one of our patrols found Artyom under attack by the Grimm?"

"Yeah, what is so special about it?"

"I gave him orders to recuperate back in the Metro, but the Grimm attacked him and his home station."

Then Qrow started to piece together everything Miller meant. "Hold up, you're telling me that the Grimm are in your world?"

He nodded his head. "Da. They found a way and I'm here to tell you to tell Ozpin that he now has new allies against this threat." Miller brought out his hand for the huntsman to shake. "Qrow Branwen, the Russian Federation is here to help your inner circle to eliminate it."

"I get that you want to stop the Grimm threat, but my line of work has taught me that people have more reasons to fight the monsters if its personal. What reason would your government have with her?"

"I didn't tell you, but Artyom is our president's son. The president is the leader of our entire nation… and Salem tried to kill him."

Qrow raised his eyebrows to realize what was going on. "Shit. I might need a drink."

"Sorry about the secrecy nonsense, but the FSB takes it seriously."

* * *

Author's Note: Thus the plot thickens. I hope all of you enjoyed this recent update.

* * *

 **Ronmr** : Just… as… planned…

 **king Quinn The Last Heir** : I do not believe the Council will care about what kind of government the Russians used to have, only that they reign in the crazies from doing anything stupid. As for the faunus, I think it will depend on what kind of situation a faunus person might talk to. The Nazis are Russian nationalists who think Russia should be for Russians and not for Georgians, Chechens, Mongolians, (any other ethnic group in Russia).

 **delta2177** : I tend to have an effect on readers through my chapters.

 **Guest** : It's a matter gods should concern themselves with.

 **Psihopatul** : How do I bring back people to my stories? It's called the power of _hardbass_. No amount of _Red Like Roses_ will surpass the glorious Russian music.

 **Raraiki** : Thank you.

 **TheShadowOfZama** : Thank you for the review. It's rare to find detailed reviews such as yours.

 **Bruva Boreale** : Surprise, surprise.

 **SabereCommander** : Yes. Now the secrets are spilling out.

 **Junior VB** : That will soon be explained.


	4. Chapter 4: Loner

Artyom was left alone in a small room, a place where he could have a personal meeting with his father without disturbing the stranger at his workplace. In this place, it looked personal with various bottles of alcohol that was luckily saved from before the war. He sat at one of the chairs that surrounded most of the table, but he was facing towards a screen with the camera focusing one a desk at an unknown location.

The young man felt strange around this situation. There was a secret society that was in the Metro, what purpose did they have for doing this? Why didn't the government intervene when people were killing each other or starving to death in the tunnels? What could possibly hold them back?

A shadow of a stranger made his way behind a desk in one of those suits people used to wear before the bombs fell. He took his seat behind his desk before revealing his face to the Polis Ranger. This was the president - the man in charge of an entire country and he was also his father. Thoughts circulated through his mind on what he looked like, but whenever he thought about his looks Artyom couldn't escape thinking about Sukhoi.

The president's face was similar to some of the men he had seen in the Metro. A goatee was growing on the man's face while his bald head showed he lacked any hair in the first place. Dark shades were underneath his eyes, they were signs of a tired man. His face appeared to been chiseled by the harsh world that mankind created.

Based on his father's expression, Artyom couldn't tell whether seeing his son was a surprise.

Then a warm smile was all he could see on the president. "Artyom, is that you?" That was a genuine question.

The Polis Ranger knew that he couldn't remain silent after all of this time. "Yes." He said reluctantly. Watching his father's blue eyes, it appeared he had hoped for this moment for all of his life.

"Twenty years, I have been waiting for twenty years to finally see you again." The president stated. "I regret making that choice to leave you and your mother in Moscow. If I knew what would happen to her, I would have done everything I could to rescue you and Natasha from the Metro. Oh how you have grown, you have your mother's eyes."

His mother, the woman who died so early in his life. Artyom couldn't stop thinking about the moment the rats descended upon her while Sukhoi took him away on a trolley. Any second wasted would have meant certain death. "Tell me, why didn't you come and rescue me when you had the chance?"

"Back then… I thought you were dead." The president answered. "Trying to get news out of Moscow is very difficult. With the infrastructure destroyed by full-fledged nuclear war and the capital's surface having poisonous air, getting word out took time. I would only be getting three month reports because it's just that bad. I'm sorry I neglected all this time to find you. Would you have the heart to forgive me?"

The Ranger lowered his head and thought about his situation. His true father knew so little about him during his rule while he was busy surviving in the tunnels. He had to give him the benefit of the doubt, the bombs did so much and caused so much pain that Artyom had to accept. Were it not for the government soldiers at Exhibition, the rest of the station would have been at the mercy of the Grimm. "There is nothing to forgive." He answered. "I just have several questions if you have the time to answer them."

"I'll do the best I can. My mind is focusing on Russia's survival at the moment, but I do have spare time to talk. Especially, when it's my son of all people."

"I heard from one of your men that I am not allowed to reveal the 'Invisible Watchers' to the rest of the Metro. Do you have a reason why that's in place? The rest of the Metro would benefit well from the situation, wouldn't you agree?"

"This is an issue that I am not too fond of dealing with, but I think you deserve to know. The Metro faces the ever growing problem of a food shortage. The Invisible Watchers are only agents and handing out food to the civilians would only amplify the problem instead of solving it. However, that might change now that we finally retook the areas around Moscow."

"What's wrong with handing out food? Wouldn't that be a good thing that the government is doing that?"

"It's not so simple. Aside from the survivors who have taken refuge at Polis Station, the rest of the Metro is an unknown. The communists and the fascists have more men than I have agents in their ranks. Although we do have the ability to influence their… policies, this is merely damage control." The president answered. "They would kill us to get their food supplies and it's better to let them kill one-another and thin them out."

"What about the independent stations? What about everyone else?"

"Trying to get food supplies from not getting poisoned or splashed in radiation is very difficult, my son. You know that first-hand. I know it's hard to tell you this, but trying to get a single person from here into the Metro is difficult as it is. Transportation is impossible."

Artyom couldn't believe what he was hearing. "And you're giving up."

He shook his head. "No, I am merely facing reality at the moment. I have other concerns regarding the future of Russia at the moment."

"What could possibly be more important than the people living in Moscow?!" The Ranger demanded.

"You know it as well as I do." His father answered. "They're the reason why you were in tears over one of our agents - the Grimm. At the moment, they are a threat - more so than the people I'm fighting in this damn war. If the reports on Remnant are anything to go by, these creatures are a threat to everyone and if people with special fighting powers have trouble dealing with them then we'll be the first to get swamped."

"The Grimm. How do you plan on dealing with the problem? I'm not exactly equipped to fight them with weapons made out kitchen parts." Artyom replied. "What can you do to stop them from spilling into our word?"

The man's smile returned. "It's rather simple. As much as I hate the idea of using you to help me deal with this Grimm problem, your experience against the Dark Ones is not something to forget."

The president knew about the Dark Ones. Why should he be surprised that he knew that? His men infiltrated all the places in the Metro. Then a particular thought came up to him. It was a gamble, but maybe this might be good for the rest of his home. "I will help, but under one condition."

"Of course, I am a reasonable man."

"Help everyone in the Metro."

Then his father's smile slowly disappeared. "You're adamant on helping them, aren't you?"

Artyom slowly nodded his head.

"It's hard to forget your mother's attitude as well." The president replied. "I'll see what I can do, but this is not a guarantee. Understand?"

"I understand, I just want to bring that to you."

"Good. From what the men deployed to find you, the Grimm came from the east. Which means that we're going to be busy trying to find where they came from in the first place. Until we do, I believe there should be some available equipment you would… appreciate. However, you'll have to leave Moscow if you're going to do that."

"Where will I go then?" He asked.

"There is an island on the Far East not too far from the mainland. Although we do have some special equipment on hand, it will take some time to transport them and this would be productive to getting something useful from that island."

"This place, what is it called?"

"It's called Katorga-12. It was once a research facility, but there is a device that might be useful for the special missions I have for you."

* * *

After the meeting with his son was over, President Feliksovich felt a great sense of relief in his mind. The news of his son was noteworthy; however, it wasn't the first time another person made the same claim to further their career or what's left of it. Yet, this one encounter with his son gave him hope. Despite the Third World War causing such devastation and killing the woman he loved, something could still be salvaged.

He heard knocking on his door before he could close the connection from his Siberian Bunker to the Moscow Metro-2 base. "Come in." He ordered. It was time to get back to work, NATO forces were still attempting to make their way through the former Soviet satellite states. Despite their initial advance towards Western Russia, reports of anomalous activities had changed the situation entirely. Out from the shadow of Chernobyl was an entire border to keep the NATO forces away from the enemy. There were several pockets where to begin the assault, but the enemy simply did not desire to lose casualties by going through this new no man's land.

One of his trusted general walked into the room, the blonde commander brought his attention. "Congratulations, Mr. President. I hear you have found your son."

"No need to be formal with me, Sergei. Is there anything that has come up? Normally, you would be out in the field dealing with Russia's enemies." He replied.

"Yes, Aleksei. We have discovered a new development, NATO forces have held their position. However, their commanders claim that they want to negotiate a peace deal with us. I've already taken care of verifying the legitimacy of their information and it turns out to be true."

"They wish to discuss peace?" Aleksei wondered. "They spent twenty years fighting with us, but now they have the gall to demand for peace."

"Sir, we are in no position to strike back. Most of our forces have been fighting on the defensive after the beginning of the war. We're right back where we started, with less men and a destroyed infrastructure that can't back up our fighting."

President Aleksei Feliksovich thought for a moment, the Americans and their allies were proposing a peace deal. What could he gain out of stopping the war? Moscow was a smoldering ruin and St. Petersburg was another can of worms he had to worry about. With their failure to achieve their strategic goals in obtaining more land for Russia, the president found himself worried in his chair. The territory they had was now riddled with radiation and plagued by mutants. With few living space available for the troops coming home, how could he justify a peace agreement with the media?

"Sir, do you want some time to think about it?"

"No, General Izotov." Thoughts about his son returned. He forgot to mention an entire world for Russia to get their hands on. Although that world was filled with monsters, it was an opportunity to start anew while the NATO countries tried their best to recover from such a conflict. "We're going to accept the deal. I want a clear line with the Americans, we are still in a very good position."

"How? Moscow is a radioactive ruin. There is nothing for us there. We're simply lucky that our troops haven't turned into glowing stalkers by now."

"Did you ever get that report about some other world with some additional stuff there?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"It's simple, General Izotov. Russia gets a cheat card while the rest of the world deals with the problems of the apocalypse." Aleksei answered with a smile.

"Remnant is filled with monsters, I highly doubt we have the manpower to even force them out."

"Unless we divert our troops from our fronts."

"You're going with that, aren't you?"

"Da?"

"If you do this and our enemies finds out, we'll be for a wild ride." Sergei warned.

"True, but we have all the cards."

* * *

In a location away from prying eyes, Salem was rather surprised by the development that happened in the Metro. She learned from her minions that the people of the Metro had weaponry which was inferior to a huntsman-in-training. Yet, her creatures learned that somebody had the power to fight back. Quite interesting that the human race had its ways in dealing with her pets. No matter, it was time to change her plans. After Cinder's disappearance, all she could do was plan her next moves. Most of her gamble was on her to become the Fall Maiden, but that was soon changed when that white-haired girl took it away from her.

Her eyes turned away from the dreary land outside of her realm and returned to her minions waiting for her orders. Something needed to be done and her minions would do anything to ensure that the situation returns to their favor. "Well now, it appears our efforts have been diminished by Ozpin and his circle of allies. All of you know that Cinder is gone and is assumed dead, but her loss is… acceptable. Although they repelled the assault at Beacon Academy, we do have other objectives that are worth capturing." Then she looked to the man who was known for experimentation. "Dr. Watts, I believe you have information regarding Haven Academy."

The doctor rose from his seat in the room and earned the attention of two other people. "Yes. Professor Lionheart has shown that despite Ozpin's will of strength, there are chinks in the armor. It appears he is weak-willed and it is possible his fear of you may allow us to earn our way to obtain the relic there."

"Very good. Is there anything else you wish to divulge to the rest of us?"

"Yes. I found where the Fall Maiden is located. What is surprising is that a Schnee is now involved with Ozpin's plans."

"At the moment, she is too far to worry. Haven has a higher chance of success to work in our favor. Yet, we'll need the help of Adam and the White Fang to deal with the headmaster." The woman turned her gaze towards a man standing at the far side of her table. "Mr. Rainart, do your best to convince him to turn his gaze on Haven Academy if you can."

The large muscular man crossed his arms. "I will do what I can, but I am worried that Sienna Khan would interfere with us."

"Perhaps, but we can arrange a change of command if we'd like."

"Such as?"

"It's easy." Salem answered. "She is in Vale hoping to propagate the White Fang to the faunus in the kingdom. _Deal with her_ and she will no longer be a problem."

"The White Fang will not appreciate having their leader killed." The strong man replied.

"Unless there are no witnesses, but this may convince Adam Taurus to take up responsibility with us." The last person waiting for orders was her most loyal follower - who worshiped her. Despite his madness, he had his uses. "Tyrian, I do have a task for you."

The man was squatting in his seat as he expressed a hopeful smile. "What do you desire?"

"Ozpin believes the Fall Maiden is safe, but we need to ensure that he never has the chance to move her. I want you to incapacitate her and bring her here." Salem ordered. "Do your best to leave no witnesses."

Tyrian nodded his in acknowledgment before a scorpion tale was hovering over him. "I will do what is asked of me."

"Good, Remnant needs to feel fear and it is about time they have it."

* * *

Qrow followed Colonel Miller throughout the underground bunker-complex. Although he believed he was taken to the Metro, the colonel insisted that they were still on Remnant. From his experience with General Ironwood, he just didn't appear to try and trust them. However, he noted Miller's genuine expressions in a way that made him stand out from the Atlesian general he worked with. With each encounter with more Russians, the colonel's demeanor with his men was informal and easy-going.

He wasn't going to lie, but they appeared to be better company than the Atlesians.

When they arrived at their destination, he was brought into a large chamber while there was a control room on his right. The only material between Qrow and the men there was the glass. However, his eyes turned away from the controllers and saw a strange reality-wave emanating from the far side of the room. "Colonel Miller, do you know what that is?"

Then he heard the colonel speak before he turned halfway around to talk with him. "That's an anomaly." He answered. "Most anomalies are dangerous, but we've managed to have the research to alter them to become safe teleporters. In this case, we're going to use that to get your weapon."

"Wait, so that's why you were leading me?"

"Don't blame me, some captain from another unit thought it was a good idea to separate you from your weapon. I tried to tell him it was a bad idea, but he didn't give a shit about you."

"Where does this anomaly lead?" Qrow wondered.

"We're going to an armory. It's a military base in Russia…" Miller trailed off and paused for a moment. "Shit, I forgot that this is going to be your first time going to our world."

The huntsman raised his eyebrows. "I'm going to your world? Does that really matter?"

He nodded his head. "Yes, let's just say there are different rules of survival there. I know you have experience with the Grimm just by trusting Ozpin alone, but given that Russia is affected by radiation and mutants I'm going to have to teach you the necessities of how not to get killed."

"You still owe me that drink."

"Don't worry. The base has a bar there."

"A military installation has a bar. What has the world gone to?"

The colonel chuckled before walking towards the anomaly. "It's Russia,chuvak."

* * *

Author's Note: I decided to make another chapter before proceeding with the next story to get updated since I'm sure people are wondering who is the Russian president. From this chapter alone, there are several references to some other video games out there.

* * *

 **Ronmr** : I always make sure it gets out of hand.

 **Mr. wolffe** : Don't ever say that again. My mind is horrified.

 **Psihopatul** : I still don't have Metro 2035 novel so the updates will be slow at times; however, what I intend to do in this fic is similar to how 4A Games did with the Metro series - see what I deem is worthy to be put into this crossover.

 **Bruva Boreale** : I don't know, but what is confirmed is that the Invisible Watchers use the Metre-2 Line - which D6 is connected to.

 **delta2177** : Thank you.

 **Guest** : While that's how the books went, I'm simply using what Dimitri used in his novel and adjusting how several pieces would fit this story. However, it's quite a dilemma for Artyom if you think about it.


	5. Chapter 5: Killer

It had been several days since Artyom left Moscow. He was sent to a naval base to the east while he was assigned several bodyguards by the request of his father for his journey. Unlike the Polis Rangers in their black sheets of armor and grey uniforms, these men were dressed in green uniforms and new equipment to supplement them in the field. As they equipped themselves appropriately, Artyom walked passed him as a soldier named Dima lead him into a specific location within the base's armory.

Dima scratched his unshaven chin as he unlocked the doors. "Katorga-12 isn't necessarily safe given that it was abandoned. So we're equipping everybody with the necessary equipment needed to get in and get out. Thankfully, the Far Eastern Fleet should be there to support us. It's small, but it's better than not having anybody to kill what goes on there."

The young man became curious about the world outside of Moscow. "It sounds like you've been there before."

"I have. Let me give you some advice, kid. Shoot anything that isn't human. Cause that is a target rich environment." He replied. When he opened the door. "Thankfully, we'll get access to some new toys you might like." As they entered the room, he pointed his finger to the right.

Artyom glanced over to his right, only to see several uniforms placed on a table. "What is that?"

"Active camouflage. We salvaged this from an American Army unit during the war and developed it for guys like us. You can technically be invisible if you wear them." Then he tapped the man's shoulder and pointed to the far side of the room.

Upon looking at where he wanted him to look, he was intrigued by what he saw. It was a suit of armor, but its fresh design was a sight for sore eyes after fighting Nazis clad in sheets of scrap metal for armor. This was true body armor. "What is that?" He wondered.

Dima chuckled. "It's an exoskeleton. Before the war, I was working with a mercenary outfit and managed to bring some of this stuff from Chernobyl. From what I could tell, it's not good against radiation areas like Moscow, but it has some really good armor. Shit, I knew a guy who took several sniper rounds to the chest and was not harmed inside. Do you want to wear that?"

Then a strange idea occurred to him. "Could I wear both the camo uniform and that armor?"

"You could, but I'd recommend against that. I don't want several of our good equipment used by just a single person."

"I have done something similar before. Knowing that they served me well for the past year, I think I can handle it."

Dima was quick to concede the idea with him. "Very well, but if you break that armor and somehow lose the uniform we're not replacing them. Am I clear on that?"

"Yes." Artyom answered.

"Good." Their attention was turned to the left side of the room; however, the young man was in awe. There was a weapon there that was placed on a stand that caught his eye. "That right there is a gauss rifle. We found in the same place as that exoskeleton. We're trying to produce it for our special forces, but there is not enough around. Thankfully, Vladivostok has enough in stock that I think you would like it."

"Wait, you would hand this over to me so easily?"

Dima looked at him and nodded his head. "We had a report that you were an excellent user of that makeshift railgun you bought from the Armory in the Metro. Given that you lug that thing around and fought two hunters in training, I think it's fitting you get an upgrade in equipment."

"Thank you." He replied. After all, he should be grateful that he was getting all of this equipment to find a way to stop the threat of the Grimm in Russia.

"No problem."

A commotion occurred from behind their back as the duo turned around to see who was talking. Two people stepped into the naval base's armory, but Artyom was shocked to see two people who shouldn't have been here in the first place. "Miller, Qrow? What are you two doing here?"

The huntsman waved his hand and smiled. "Apparently you guys have a Grimm problem and I'm the only one here qualified to help you fight them."

"How did you get here?"

"Your government pals wanted me to give a message to the headmaster after I help you get whatever you need." Qrow answered. "Now that we meet again, I hear you are the son of a foreign leader. Looks like you got something going for yourself."

The only way Artyom did learn about being the son of the Russian president was after Sukhoi died at Exhibition. "Yeah, you could say that."

Then Colonel Miller was quick to meet with Dima face to face. "Friend, it's good to see you. How's life?"

Dima smiled as they hugged one-another before stepping back. "Fine. The radiation and the anomalies haven't killed me, so that is a net positive." He replied.

"Since I'm ordered to accompany both of you to Katorga-12, when are we going?"

"In a few hours." Then he looked at Artyom. "Artyom, gear up."

* * *

To say it was cold was an understatement. He had never been on a boat before, much less a ship, but the experience it was something entirely different. Artyom had heard stories of people traveling on such transports and spoke with Marines who used to be part of the navy. However, the experience was something else entirely.

Yet, he would not be joining the ground forces that would make the shorelines safe. Artyom stood up from his seat in his new set of armor while he saw the island below. With the flying helicopter bringing them forward, they were going to rush through the remains of the human settlement and get their hands on the device that would help him fight against the Grimm.

Then his eyes looked at the spectacle below. Assault boats were arriving on the beaches with the boats shooting out their legs by the time they reached the sand. The marines dismounted while the strange assault machines joined them in securing the landing zone.

Dima was quick to raise his voice. "Sit back down. I don't want you falling out of the Sickle just because you wanted to take a look. Now put on your seatbelt." Without question, Artyom adhered to his advise as he did so before getting his hands on the minigun attached to his turret.

Looking to the left, Colonel Miller was mounted on his side of the light four-legged walked. A chuckle escaped from him. "You know what's funny. The Soviet Union never had the opportunity to deploy these things back in the day. Now we're using them today. Never thought I'd see the opportunity to ride in one."

"I wouldn't be so happy. Trying to get an idea on how to balance this fucker is tricky. You know I'm not good at driving. We'll see. There is a reason why you ended up in a mechanized division with me in the Spetsnaz."

He was talking about the old life as if the post-apocalypse never happened. How strange it was for Artyom to see his commanding officer act like this. "Colonel, when is Qrow going to join us?"

"Don't worry. We have a helicopter following us. After we locate the entrance to the facility, we dismount and get moving."

His new radio sprung to life when the pilot lugging this vehicle spoke up. "Thirty seconds to drop."

While they waited, Artyon noticed a large vehicle being carried by several helicopters as they landed it on the beach. "What in God's name is that?"

"I forgot, you never have seen an actual tank before." Dima commented. "That big fucker right there is an Apocalypse tank. Our Soviet ancestors had the fun idea to develop really unnecessary shit back in the day. Thankfully, they didn't put into production. Too slow for the fields of the Eastern Europe."

The sheer size of the tank put the Panzers he fought in the Metro to shame. Yet, learning about the history of such weapons before the war intrigued him. How could mankind have the heart to build such machines to kill one another?

The helicopter hovered over a large plaza as the pilot spoke for the last time. "Dropping. Good luck and don't get fucked." It descended low enough for the Sickle to be several feet off the ground. Once Artyom heard the latches release from the vehicle, gravity came into place and allowed the machine to dig its tendrils into the ground. Then Dima forced the Sickle to raise its legs and advance throughout the street.

Artyom held a tight grip over his mounted machine gun as he looked around for any targets in the surrounding area. It was ghostly quiet and being the only ones within the settlement was disturbing in its own right. Thankfully, they speedily rushed past the area while making their way towards their destination. However, it was in the hands of their driver while Miller did the navigation.

There was blue figure in the distance that stared at him with ghostly eyes. It appeared to be human, but it's form was not. It was freak of nature, no better than the creatures of the surface who have succumbed to the radiation.

They arrived in another plaza, but it was bigger than the previous one. This place lead into a large building built into the island. Then Dima spoke. "We're here. The doors should be open, but keep an eye out for mutants."

Qrow's voice echoed into their ears. "Are we there yet?"

"Yes. First we will-chyort! Artyom, Miller open fire!"

Artyom grabbed ahold of his minigun, only to see the doors burst open with a large blue creature resembling of a man scream at them. After the colonel started firing his weapon, he joined him as their hailstorm of bullets peppered at the creature's skin. It charged out of anger while Dima backed the walker away from the monster while firing his hull-mounted minigun. Despite the firepower they carried, it resisted the damage by sheer will alone before dozens of smaller blue 'men' ran past it and sprinted towards them.

"Druzhina 4-2, we need gunship support ASAP!"

A reply was heard throughout the fighting. "Understood, providing support." Artyom looked up to see the helicopter fire its chaingun awe while it was cutting through the numerous fallen humans. Then rockets flew out of its pods and blew up the ground alone.

"Thanks for the support."

"No problem."

He returned his full attention onto the fighting in front of him. The creature exploded in blue liquid before he helped Colonel Miller sweep the survivors to the last. "I think we should be clear." Artyom spoke.

Then Dima spoke about his experience. "Don't think you're safe. There are bound to be more zeks to arrive. Miller, do you know the way?"

The Spartan Commander was quick to answer. "Yeah. I may have spent twenty years in tunnels, but I can lead Artyom."

"Good. Both of you dismount. I'll draw whatever zeks away from the entrance. Call me when you're done. We'll head back to the beaches and leave with the prototype."

The Sickle planted itself on the ground as Artyom and Miller slipped out of their passenger seats and finally felt the ground once more. Soon the machine departed from the scene as the helicopter above landed on the ground for Qrow to join them. "I don't know whether I should be happy to be one of the few people to be on your world, but after what I just saw I'm not so keen on our little journey."

Colonel Miller lead the way. "I share how you feel about it, but we have to press forward. Then we can get the fuck out of here."

* * *

Winter walked through the building's hallway after a long jog outside. Although it was a risk, the young woman couldn't waste the opportunity to enjoy clear weather in Mantle. She pulled out her scroll, only to see dozens of missed calls from her father. The specialist immediately cleared out those messages as she unlocked the door and slipped into the only place that was safe for her. If only her powers as the Fall Maiden didn't affect her everyday activities.

The soldier slipped it back into her pocket before she walked into her living room. It was time to turn on the television and get some news. The ice queen walked over to her refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of orange juice before coming back to relax. Yet, there was one detail that didn't click to her before. Her eyes saw a tall dark figure on the corner of her eye before she focused her full attention on the being in her home.

A Dark One was here; however, it busied itself by poking the plant with its finger. Then it stopped and turned to look at her. What was this creature doing here? Before she could speak, the creature waved its hand while its eyebrows were relaxed and expressed a calm response in her direction. She could sense their psychic power enter her mind. _Hello Winter. It has been a long time since we have encountered one-another._

She remained stiff as ice. "Why are you here?"

The creature lowered its head before glancing up to her. _Artyom is in trouble. There is something there that should be left alone. He needs you._

It was a tempting offer, but the the specialist knew that she couldn't go. The Fall Maiden couldn't risk leaving the safe house to help him. "I can't. Ozpin and Ironwood need me here."

 _You are safe, true. However, Artyom is in danger. We could send you there to help him and we could send you back._

"You could do that? What if I don't refuse?"

The Dark One nodded its head. _We will accept your answer and will find alternatives. Yet, you want to leave this place and you miss him._

The creature was not wrong. Winter did miss Artyom's company. She hadn't talked to him since she left Vale and what better way to meet with him than helping him out. It wouldn't hurt to leave just to help a friend out. "Give me some time to change into new clothes."

 _Very well._

* * *

The trio trekked through the abandoned facility for their objective. Artyom and Miller drew their new assault rifles as they scanned their surroundings while Qrow rested his sword on his back. From what they experienced before, they couldn't take any risk and these creatures were something else entirely.

Artyom could see that the overgrowth and disrepair was present. It appears it had been abandoned for decades while they continued to move deep into the facility. Yet, he could sense something was afoot. His mind ached while he fought back by willpower alone. The passive resistance against anomalies caught on with him as he saw white ghostly figures in the distance. People were screaming and running for their lives while strange monsters similar to Dark Ones followed after them. Unlike the creatures he that were far less terrifying, these creatures were terrifying by mere sight alone. They were human, but something about them had changed. Whatever it was, he didn't want to see it.

The party continued onward until they arrived in a lab room. It was empty, just like the other rooms before, but the Polis Ranger knew there was something special about this place. Colonel Miller spoke his mind as he lowered his weapon. "This might be it."

Then Qrow began to ask. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. The last time I was here, Dima and I were exploring this very room for any secrets it had. The problem was that we never had the time when the zeks ambushed us."

"What is a zek?"

"They were once human." He answered. "Not anymore. A long time ago, something happened in this very facility and one of the experiments caused a disaster. Only ten percent of the people who lived in this settlement actually got out."

"Damn. I have lived a life of bad luck, but that just sounds bad. How come you guys never returned back here until now?"

"I don't know. Perhaps the Soviet Union had other concerns other than a small island off the coast of some backwater port."

"One thing I can say is that it reminds me of Mountain Glenn. Only that was a fuck up of our own doing." Qrow commented.

"What happened there?"

"The settlement was too far from Vale and the city didn't have the proper things needed to fight against the Grimm."

"I guess there are some things that transcends between both of our worlds."

While Qrow and Miller continued their banter, Artyom searched the room for anything out of the ordinary. This was just like the Moscow State Library, only that he was in a different part of the world searching for something more than documents. The young man did his best to see if there was something worth bringing back to his biological father. Yet, he was only met with ancient papers of resources and shipment times.

When he arrived on the other side of the room, he noticed three tube-like places in the way. Frustrated by his lack of anything substantial, Artyom stepped forward to find a lever on the side. He pulled it down, only to see the pod open to him. "What is this thing?" He wondered to himself. Curious about it, he stepped into the pod with his weapon lowered, but he felt the cover shut him inside before he felt his body descend below. Was this an elevator?

* * *

The Dark One immediately teleported her over to Artyom's world once again. She was prepared to expect the same treatment she had when she first arrived in Moscow. Specialist Schnee tightly held on to the handle of her sword with hope that she could be of help to Artyom.

She opened her eyes, only to see that she was in a strange room. Was this a cave? Winter looked around and saw how this place was in disrepair while there were signs of people living here. sketch boards were present with strange numbers and letterings referring to a machine it was trying to illustrate. Plans and various tools were littered across workshop tables while platforms were broken or out of reach.

Her ears heard a strange rustling sound of metal behind her back before she turned around. Before here were three pod locations, but two of them were broken and in disrepair. However, the third one was full of life when the whining noise slowly came to a halt.

A moment later, the cover opened with a man in strange suit of armor standing before her. Compared to the Atlesian soldiers, he was more than well-armored. His face was hidden away by the helmet he wore, but his demeanor changed as he leaned forward. Then a familiar voice called out to him. "Winter?"

She couldn't believe who she was looking at. It had been several months since they last spoken, but when the man took off his helmet she rushed for him. "Artyom!" The specialist recognized her friend as they embraced each other with a hug.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. There are plenty of references here that I hope people will find. Some are obvious while others might be subtle. Depends, I hope people actually find them.

* * *

 **Ronmr** : Yep.

 **delta2177** : No, he's surprised that a military base has a bar in the first place.

 **Danny79** : Indeed.

 **Interstellar Industries** : Not exactly. In one of the EU books of the Metro universe, the people of London have a similar issue with the people of Moscow in that they live underground in their stations. Another book has people of Rome using the Vatican catacombs as an alternative since they don't have train tunnels there.

 **Guest** : Game never happened. I just decided to put a reference in there with one device for Artyom to get his hands on to at least try to be useful combat-wise if he comes across anybody in Salem's company.

 **The Many** : Yeah.

 **Guest** : Now you have.

 **Psihopatul** : Thanks for the review.

 **Guest** : Yep. Saw that at E3.


	6. Chapter 6: Explorer

A checkpoint and a roadblock became a barrier between the Red Line zone and the rest of the Vale's city streets. Cars moved to and fro after being inspected by the inspectors, who would issue out permits to those who entered what was now foreign land. Meanwhile, guards armed with machine guns kept the order while they expressed an occasional smile to the newcomers. Some found it odd given their welcoming nature to both humans and faunus alike.

When the communist soldier entered the booth, he was met with an old wrinkly man on the other side of the glass window. "Papers, please." He asked, before the Red Line officer pulled out his papers and slipped them on his desk. The old man looked through them with his eyes being thorough with any possible deprecencies. "Your papers, they're somewhat out of date. Do you have an explanation?"

Pavel was quick to answer. "Anomalies, comrade. I got transported into Remnant by accident, but never had the opportunity to get them updated."

"Then fix your papers." The old man was about to reach for the red stamp, but Pavel's hand shot forward. "What the hell? Do you want to be shot?"

"Actually, I was about to say that to you." Out from Pavel's pockets came a golden slip of paper, which made the inspector widen his eyes. "I hoped it would never resort to this option."

Once the paper was slipped through, the old man scanned his eyes onto every detail it carried. Then he grabbed the green stamp and gave him access through the checkpoint. "My apologies, sir. It won't happen again."

"No worries, chuvak." He replied. "At the very least, I'm sure to know that someone is doing his job."

When his papers were back into his possession, the major walked out on the other side of the booth and found himself looking at the familiar sight of red flags flying above. Yet, his greatest happiness was seeing his fellow communist citizens enjoy the very sights and air of the surface world. No longer did they have to endure the hard life of the Metro tunnels. Hopefully, the Vale Council would be inclined to bring them over.

As he walked through the sidewalk with his suitcase in hand, the officer noticed the commissars shout in the streets about the glory of the communist ideals. Meanwhile, a crowd of faunus people stood around him and heard him out for the first time. He had forgotten, this world was not exposed to communism and that may have been an opportunity for Remnant to reap its benefits.

A car rolled up, but the people inside were clearly wearing Red Line uniforms. One of the men stepped out and saluted him upon leaving the vehicle. "Major Morozov, I've come to bring you to General Korbut's office."

Pavel nodded his head in agreement, before finding his seat in the car. He had heard stories from the elders about how people before the war used to have these transportations for everyone. Now, he was riding in them. Everything was going well for the survivors underneath Moscow as he looked outside the windows to see children playing in the streets instead of huddling in wooden huts alongside their mothers. It was a pity he would never experience that for himself, but the past was the past. There was little he could do to ever change that.

When the car turned around the corner, the soldier driving the car spoke up. "We should be coming up to the Remnant command post. It's not much, but it's better than nothing."

He noted the short distance from the checkpoint. "I could have just walked over there instead."

"Of course, but we needed to notify you in person. I hope you understand that."

"Indeed."

Then a strange blue light flashed before their very eyes. When it was finished, Pavel couldn't believe his eyes. A moment ago, the street was empty, but now there was an armored vehicle stopping them from proceeding towards meeting General Korbut. However, he noticed back of the vehicle had dozens of soldiers in green uniforms walk out with 'clean' Kalashnikovs in hand. Unlike the dozens of soldiers, there was a single man in a dress uniform and a peaked cap, who walked up into a building and knocked on its door.

"What the hell is going on here?" He pondered.

The driver couldn't believe it either. "Look, they're walking into the command post. We got to inform the general."

The passenger beside him was quick to avert a disaster. "Don't do it. They have a fucking BTR looking straight at us. You'll get mulched into meat bits."

The strange arrival of these people made Pavel both curious and nervous of what was to come.

* * *

After Artyom and Winter finished hugging, the specialist looked at her unfamiliar surroundings. "Where are we?"

The young Russian was quick to answer. "Katorga-12." He answered. "I was told it was an abandoned facility before the war. Now I'm here to see if it is of any worth."

"How come it's abandoned? If it's connected to Metro, surely someone would have found it." When she turned her gaze upon him, Winter noticed her friend's reluctance to speak. "Artyom?"

"We… we are at an island off the coast of far east Russia. We're not in Moscow anymore."

She stood there, frozen at his answer before the young man heard a radio cry from his helmet. "Hey, where are you?" Specialist Schnee was familiar with the voice, only to learn that it belonged to Colonel Miller. "You were with us and now you disappeared."

"Colonel, I found an elevator by the wall. It brought me into this subterranean cavern. It looks like it was lived in, but I'll looking."

"Ladna. Tell us when you find something in there or another entrance. We still have plenty of ground to cover. Miller out."

Despite the confusion of being outside of Moscow, she had a question that made her ask. "Are you looking for something?"

Artyom nodded his head. "Yes. It's a special machine that my nation created before this facility was abandoned. All I know is that it is important and I need to bring it back to fight the Grimm."

"The Grimm are in your world?! Why didn't you tell anybody else?!"

"It's recent. My… father wants me to find this device so we could combat the threat before they get out of hand."

"Don't you mean stepfather?" Winter pondered. "Unless you've found your father, instead?"

"No, his men found me first… after the Grimm killed Sukhoi." Artyom's hand on his helmet clenched tighter than before.

"Artyom, I'm sorry about your loss."

Then he slipped his helmet back on. "There is no need to apologize, you weren't the one who killed him. After all, it was Salem who did that."

At the mere mention of _her_ name, the specialist understood the stake of the secret war between Ozpin and General Ironwood. Artyom's stepfather was a casualty in their shadow war against the very person who assaulted Beacon Academy. Was this Salem's reprisal after their efforts in denying the power of the Fall Maiden? Was it truly worth being invested in such a conflict?

"Are you coming?"

The specialist escaped from her thoughts, only to see the Ranger walk down the steps onto a lower platform that lead deeper into the caverns. "I apologize, I merely blanked out."

"If I were you, I would try not to do that in this place. After my initial arrival on Katorga-12, there are things here that might give the mutants in Moscow a run for their cartridges." He replied before drawing his assault rifle.

She followed after him as they made their way through a single hallway while she drew her sabre and dagger out from her sheathes. Looking around, the Schnee could see the murals of Russia's history on the wall. There were paintings of the past with large armies marching together while they clashed with one another in smoke and fire. Others were different eras entirely. Another painting was a ranks of Russian soldiers marching into the streets while presenting themselves for the public. Winter noted Artyom's attention was focused on finding whatever he needed, but this would put the art seen in Atlas to shame. Then came another painting on the wall, but it was clear difference from the previous painting.

In the ruined steps of a building in the past, her eyes fell upon dozens of soldiers standing in front of the entrance raising their weapons or their helmets in the sky. It appeared they were cheering for something, but she would never know the history behind this picture. A thought suddenly came into her mind as she pulled out her scroll. When she got her camera app ready, she took shots of every picture that was presented in the hallway before closing her device and caught up with Artyom.

At the end of the hallway, they were presented with a door. However, when Artyom took one more step the doors slid open and allowed the duo through. Then they were presented with several strange objects floating within a container while a small hole was open for a person to reach for them. "What is that thing?"

"I don't know, but it's important I bring this back to Moscow." Then he slowly reached his hand into the container.

"Are you sure that is a safe idea? For all you know it might be a trap."

"Can't be." He answered before pointing towards one of the signs on their right written in Russian. "Those are instructions on how it to assemble the device and that begins if I put my hand inside."

"How can you be so sure?"

"It's a risk I can live with. You'd be surprised how many I usually take." Without any further discussion, Artyom slipped his hand through the hole before mechanical hands shot up and grabbed the parts floating within.

Then a female synthetic voice spoke up. "Assembling Time Manipulation Device. User must remain calm and wait until process is finished."

To Winter's surprise, the arms began to assemble the parts around Artyom's free arm with precision. Whatever this device was, it was now attached to her companion's arm.

"Assembly completed. Time Manipulation Device is ready."

The name made the Atlesian Specialist wonder why it was called such. As Artyom pulled his hand out, he took a close inspection at such device around his wrist. "This is rather weird, even for me."

She stepped forward. "Is this the device your father wanted you to find?"

Artyom nodded his head. "I think so. Let's inform Colonel Miller and Qrow."

"Qrow? What is he doing here?"

"Long story-short, Miller brought him when he came into contact with some government agents." The Polis Ranger reached for his radio on his person. "Colonel Miller, I think I found it."

The reply was quick. "You did? Good. I'll inform Dima to bring the Sickle to pick us up."

"Sir, I do have an issue that might be worth mentioning."

"An issue? What issue would that be?"

"Specialist Schnee is currently standing with me. I don't know how she got here, but I know we don't have room in the vehicle to carry her as well."

Colonel Miller's voice was somewhat caught by surprise. "What's the Fall Maiden doing here? You know what - nevermind. She can hitch a ride with Qrow with Druzhina 4-2 before we head off to the docks.

"Sir? Why are we heading there?"

"Simple, the local… fauna are increasing in numbers. The SGB are not in the mood to spend such amount of resources on this island. Once we get there, we are leaving."

"Understood." Artyom acknowledged before he lead the way back. "Come on, Winter. We better get going. Follow me."

Without question, Winter allowed him to lead the way given that she had no idea about this place compared to the man was here longer than she was. The man opened up a pod before handing out a gesture for her to come along. "We're going in that?"

"It's the only elevator back to the colonel and Qrow. It's not like we have any other options."

After she sheathed her weapons, the specialist was face-to-face with Artyom as she became comfortable with him this close to her. When the pod closed, the elevator accelerated its ascension while she expressed a smile in his direction.

* * *

When Artyom was back in the Sickle, he held onto the weapons attached to his turret while his eyes noticed a beach in the distance. Out from his seat, he watched as dozens of this corrupted humans being gunned down by heavily armed soldiers taking positions around the very large tank that unleashed it's great cannons.

He heard Winter on the radio. "What in the Gods' names is that?"

However, Colonel Miller was quick to answer her. "That, is an apocalypse tank. The oversized beast that our ancestors made. Thank god this is the only one of its kind. Takes too much space on the battlefield."

Then a radio call from one of the operators called out to them. "All units! All units! We have eyes on a very large tick. Dreadnoughts will be in to cover your advance."

The desperation in his voice left much of Artyom to be scared. This creature sounded very terrifying before he felt the Sickle shake violently. "What happened?"

Their driver was quick to reply. "My sensors detect that we have a very big creature on our asses. I'm doing my best to stay ahead of it, but the fucking Zeks are in the way. Hold on, I'm jumping."

Artyom tightly held onto the handles of his minigun before he found himself flying in the hair before landing on the beaches. "I'm starting to hate this thing."

"Now you know how I feel."

A loud bestial roar echoed from behind their backs as the Ranger looked over his shoulder, only to see a large beast with a sack for its back. It looked similar to the spider-bugs of the Metro, but now he was afraid. Unlike those creatures, this thing was not afraid of the light. Then one of its tendrils swooped down towards them.

Thankfully, he heard the cry on the radio. "Apocalypse tank - here, we're firing. Watch your heads!" Two loud shots fired off before he heard the shells whistle over his head. Great explosions erupted behind the Sickle's back; however, the vehicle flew forward and flipped over on its top.

Dima was quick to shout to the top of his lungs. "Dismount! We're running on foot."

Artyom's head was dizzy by the results of the explosive power while he was hanging from his seat. Then he noticed the Spartan Commander run to his seat and take off his seatbelt. "Come on, boy. We need to move!" Soon after he was dragging the young man away from the flipped over vehicle while Dima brought out his assault rifle and open fired on the creature that chased after them.

The gigantic monster raised its leg before smashing it down into the Sickle, destroying the vehicle in a single stroke. Meanwhile, Dima walked over to him and pulled him up. "Get up, we are leaving!"

Once his body regained his strength, Artyom was quick to follow after him while he occasionally looked over his shoulder to see the firepower peppering the monster following them. Rockets and shells flew over before smashing their ordnance without hesitation. There was a sudden movement that leapt from one of the flying aircraft before the young man recognized the white lithe figure striking down at the monster with swift strikes. "Winter is fighting the monster."

"Good, it gives us time to get away."

The wind began to chain as grains of sand was slowly lifted off the ground. The sky turned grey before a thunderous cry from the clouds brought down the wrath of nature upon the beast that tried to kill him. Dead leaves swirled through the sky while he saw Winter floating above the monster with her hand raised above herself. Then she immediately brought her arm down as if she commanded the elements to her will.

A crack of lightning flashed before him before the creature succumbed to her final blow. Then the Atlesian Specialist descended back to the ground and began walking towards the trio in a calm manner.

Colonel Miller whistled at the sight before speaking his mind. "Given that she's your girlfriend, I recommend that you stay on her good side if you want to live."

* * *

Author's Note: I can see that people are a bit confused what references were placed, but there is a reason for them to be included. Also, I never revealed Artyom's last name. Feliksovich means the son of Feliks, but it is not Artyom's actual surname. There might be something in the future…

* * *

 **Ronmr** : Yes. That tank.

 **Psihopatul** : Aside from that, there is a slight jab at Ghost Recon…

 **Gamerman22** : Not exactly. The TMD is there to allow Artyom to… level the playing field when up against somebody like Roman or worse - Adam.

 **Mkoll** : It didn't. I merely mentioned how the Soviet Union has some crazy stuff for the Cold War, but were written off due to not being cost-effective.

 **TMDF-Artyom** : The armor is a reference to S.T.A.L.K.E.R's high-end gear while another is a slight jab at Ghost Recon.

 **Commanding After Dark** : The exo-armor is a reference to high-end gear in S.T.A.L.K.E.R, the Sickle is a one of the anti-infantry vehicle units in Red Alert 3, the active cloaking uniforms are a reference to Ghost Recon: Future soldier, General Izotov is the commander for the Spetsnaz Guard Brigades from Tom Clancy's: EndWar game, the Zeks are the references to the blue humanoid enemies in Singularity where they occasionally phase in and out of reality due to the effects of E99.

As for the Metro's expanded universe, there is probably one or two in English since they're set in locations such as England. The rest… I will never be able to read them because they're all in various languages.


	7. Story Update

For those who have been waiting for another chapter, I am sad to say that this story has found itself in a tough spot. You see, this fic has been written into a corner and I really don't have much future potential as I had thought. Plus, there are several inconsistencies that haven't been addressed.

To simply put it, I'm going to have to end the current story.

That being said, the idea of this crossover is not going to die. In fact, Snow and Fire and My Fair Lady are going to have a similar result that I had with From the Shadows. Essentially, there is going to be a redux to those two stories so I can restart on a clean slate and provide a better story than the first iteration.

I truly apologise that anybody who was expecting another chapter.


End file.
